


Very Happy Hour (WIP)

by Demonic_Penis



Category: Anarchy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, i am so sorry this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Penis/pseuds/Demonic_Penis
Summary: A tired man meets a rather tired woman.





	Very Happy Hour (WIP)

Jackson would nurse the drink quietly, the night being an all too common friend as he'd look to the woman next to him, gently raising his drink in a silent toasting as he'd down it, the whiskey going down his throat as he'd smile a little from the taste and relief it would bring.

"So... You're here to dull the pain too or..?" He'd tried starting conversation earlier with another woman and even a cute guy, both sneering.  
Must have been the burn makes on the face. He'd be quiet as he'd expect to have to stand up before a quiet yeah would make him raise an eyebrow.

"Jackson, you darling?"  
"...Vale."

The taller man would cough, which'd be the quiet awkward kind, making him cringe at himself before he was bluntly asked  
"you going to order me more...?"  
The man would merely nod as he'd share a bottle and two glasses between then  
"So.. Vale, you look like you're from around these parts."  
The pale and white haired woman's eyes stared at the man in the kind of way that screamed of "can't you shut it?" 

"to be fair.. I ain't so great with talk so.. drink here's on me." His voice was deep for sure, but nerves were still drenching his words as he's down a shot with a shudder,

The older man would laugh a slight bit as he admitted "you look interesting with that hair.. reminds me of an old pal, though, albino so!"  
This would be a long evening.

Or so that would be without the aid of drink.

The taller man laughed as he'd lean against the pool table, humming to himself as he'd grin widely towards her, the southerner scuffling his hair as the woman smirked at how loosened he'd become. Limbs numb and mind still focusing on the prick she'd had to keep in a room.

The burnt faced man would clearly have beaten whoever he'd been playing as he'd got some money out of the bet. He'd offer her it as he'd stumble slightly on the table with that dumb kind of smile that seemed boyish and stupidly adorable.  
"Hey,, you're cute.. ya know what! how about we stumble back to yours!" He'd beam a little, humming as he'd drink a previously ordered coffee, hoping to try and sober himself a little bit at least. As much as a single coffee could do with someone who'd outdrank another guy, having been egged on by the red eyed woman, seeing that he had plenty of use to be somewhat a new.. decent.. friend.  
Acquaintance?  
Fuck buddy?  
Acknowledging meat slab?

Like fuck if either of these two were to know.  
\---

Jackson groaned beside her as she was opening the door, he made sure to stumble in after her, his leather coat trailing in after him with a flutter as he'd stand, feeling her grip his coat as he'd be pulled down towards her, being drawn into and deeply taken into the kiss as he'd relax into it, kissing back sweetly and a lot more gently than would ever be expected

"well shit..." He'd breathe out as he'd catch for air, biting his lip as he'd let her be more dominant as he'd kiss back a little, his hands wandering across her hips and her ass, gently squeezing through the baggy clothing, the scent of alcohol and her was.. intoxicating for him as he'd whisper  
"just ask me what you want darl...~"


End file.
